This invention relates to device for applying a chalk line as used in construction and carpentry work, more particularly, it is concerned with a line or string holding device for facilitating the application of a chalk line of relatively long length, by one workman without an assistant. To avoid confusion, the mark applied to the work will be referred to as a "chalk line" and the line or string which is coated with chalk and then snapped to mark a line on the workpiece will be called a "chalking line" or "chalking string". In conventional practice, to apply a long chalk line to a surface, two workmen hold opposite ends of a chalking string or line which is coated with chalk. With the line held taught, one of the workmen pulls his end of the string away from the surface and allows it to snap back. This action produces a line of chalk which can be used as a base line or reference point for further work. When a line is to be marked on a straight flush surface, one end of the string may be held by a heavy object if the surface is horizontal or a nail or other pointed instrument may be driven into the workpiece and used to hold one end of the line. While some of these methods may be workable, they are cumbersome and makeshift at best. They will not work where it is undesirable to mark or damage the surface.